yakuzalordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywood
Hollywood is a haven for prostitutes, and meth addicts while the Tinsel Town elite wouldn't be caught dead here. Naive tourists take pictures and hope for encounters with stars. It's the perfect set-up. Show them some Hollywood Hospitality... a dose of real life drama. Unlucky MS-13 The MS-13 gang is infamous even in Tokyo. Their crude tattoos leave much to be desired, but their lethal efficiency is admirable. It appears that these Salvadorian gangsters have heard of the Yakuza too, as several machete-wielding warriors have come to challenge you. Slice and dice em'. Rewards: : ¥ 364,117 : 54xp Requires: :10 Energy :21 Battles won :1x Shinobi Shozoku :1x AK-47 Street Grade Robbery Look at them, dealers partaking in their own product becoming fiends of the worst kind. In Tokyo, the Yakuza would never let this stand. Why should it be any different here? If you run these gutter punks off the streets, you will earn the respect of local business owners which could prove useful later. You could also help yourself to their dirty money. Rewards: :¥ 662,600 :91 xp Item Drop: 8mm Nambu Pistol Requires: :17 Energy :23 Battles won :3x Tear Gas Grenade Completion: : 17 % Whiskey to Go-Go The Osaka-based Sunwalker Whiskey company is having trouble making headway in America and the owner has come to you for help. It could be worth your while to convince a few influential Hollywood clubs to push Sunwalker in exchange for a cut of the distillery's profits. Use Yakuza methods if your words will not sway them... by now, I shouldn't have to tell you exactly what that means. Just get the job done. Rewards: :¥ 321,381 : 48 xp Requires: :10 Energy :1x Ninjato :1x Katana Completion: :29% You'll Never Work in This Town Again Hollywood agents make many false promises, but when a Yakuza takes on a client, results are guaranteed. Flash your tattoos at an audition, and the producers give your client the part. However, your ungrateful client thinks because there's no contract, he doesn't owe you a percentage! Do something to this pretty boy's face to see that he never works again. Go ahead, be creative. Rewards: : ¥ 687,426 :94 xp Item Drop: :Honda CBX Requires: :18 Energy :1x Propane Lighter :1x Machete :1x Ceramic Grenade :1x Police Immunity Completion: :17 % VIP Service Every man craves the exotic. In Tokyo, California blondes fetch top dollar. Here in Hollywood, every man wants a beautiful Asian woman draped across his arm. It's a service that you are ideally suited to arrange. Use your connections to open a nightclub on the strip. Sushi and soju in the front, VIP treatment in the back. Rewards: :¥ 445,422 :64 xp Requires: :18 Energy :Properties: Restaurant upgraded to a Izakaya (level 2) or higher Completion: :? % Battle In Sound Stage 9 Masaaki Hanzo is highly paid by Hollywood studios to choreograph harmless fights that look deadly on screen. Back in Tokyo, Hanzo used to work for Yakuza, and his skills were put to far more lethal use. The Yakuza would never let such a dangerous assassin retire to civilian work. If he is here, he's taking orders from one of the big families. Challenge Hanzo and find out who he works for. However, you will never beat him with martial arts skills alone. If you bring guns to the fight, you should even the odds. Rewards: : ¥ 760,275 :103 xp Item Drop: : Tactical Shotgun Requires: : 1x Custom Suziki gsxr 1000 :1x 9mm Handgun :1x Shinobi Shozoku Category:Locations